The Parenting Retrospection
by What's a hickey
Summary: This is for Lenny Week Day 4: Kids/Babies! I put a different spin on the prompt, so I hope you guys like it! Enjoy! :)


**A/N – I thought I would do something different for the prompt today, since my other stories have been pretty predictable so far. So here is my story for Lenny Week Day 4: Kids/Babies! Enjoy! It is from Sheldon's perspective, but it's all about Lenny and their adorableness as parents. **

**Disclaimer- Still own nothing.**

* * *

He couldn't believe it.

He never thought that Leonard's ridiculous declaration 10 years ago would ever come to fruition, but alas here they were a decade later and Leonard was now married to their blond neighbor with a smart and beautiful little girl named Olivia.

Sheldon had been a first-hand witness to every major milestone in their tumultuous relationship, from their multiple makeups and breakups, to a small, quaint wedding with just friends and family last year.

When the news of Penny's pregnancy broke, it was a surprise to all of their friends, but everyday Sheldon saw the love that they had for Olivia and it was a revelation for him. He could recall one instance where he went over the their apartment to talk to Penny about his relationship with Amy.

Coincidentally, he had caught Penny at a bad time and she was in the middle of changing Olivia's diaper. Sheldon just gaped at the gentleness with which she cared for and loved the little girl. Her movements were flighty and tender, always with a wide smile on her face, even if it was changing a diaper.

It had been an eye-opener for Sheldon, to say the least. He walked away that day with a new admiration for Penny and some great ideas for places to purchase an engagement ring for Amy.

However, Sheldon saw the biggest change in his best friend after Olivia's arrival. Less and less would Leonard accompany them to the newly renovated comic book store or join them for Halo nights on Friday. Instead, he would be across the hall, reading Olivia a bedtime story or warming up solution for her bottle.

Just last week, he and Amy accompanied Leonard, Penny and Olivia to the zoo. Uncle Sheldon had wanted to take Olivia to marvel at the koalas but her father and mother were not having any of it. They grabbed her hand and led her over to the African cat exhibit, claiming they wanted to let Olivia experience all the zoo had to offer.

He had shaken his head in haughty derision before he looked over at Amy and saw her looking at her bestie's happy family.

"What are you looking at Amy?"

"Don't those three just look adorable? One big, happy family. It makes me wonder if I'm missing out."

He had turned his gaze over to where Amy was staring. He had to admit, seeing Olivia on her daddy's shoulders, even if it wasn't that high, happily clapping her hands and pointing at the lions, while Penny looked on with such adoration and glee at her husband and daughter, was moving to see. He would have never thought of Leonard as a dad, but after having a front row seat to the Hofstadter parenting shenanigans for a year now, he had learned to accept the fact that his little buddy was a fantastic father.

"I suppose so. It's still feels funny to see Leonard as a father, but this is one change that I like. Don't get any ideas, little lady. We still have months until we get married and my mother would ring my neck if I impregnated you before we were wed."

After that discussion, him and Amy had wandered over to the koala exhibit, leaving the Hofstadter's be.

Now here he was, babysitting Olivia with Amy while her parents were at a movie, reading her various science books and papers. Luckily, she had inherited her mother's looks but her father's stunning intelligence (even if it still was below his).

Even though she was only a year and a half, she could already speak some words and could almost walk. But her real intelligence came out in writing. She was able to write words that even a 4-5 year old couldn't even spell yet.

"Uncle Shelly, I need to use the potty." She may have an advanced IQ, but going to the bathroom on her own was still a bit of a challenge.

"I'll take you Liv. Come on." Amy took her hand and led her down the hall to the bathroom.

"Thank you Aunty Amy."

He watched as both of them left the room, letting his thoughts wander back to the early moments in Olivia's life.

It seemed like just yesterday, at least to him, that Leonard had come storming into the apartment, frantically searching for the small bag in which all the necessary materials were kept for when it was time for Penny to go to the hospital.

"Sheldon, where is it! WHERE IS IT!? PENNY'S GOING INTO LABOR RIGHT NOW!"

"Leonard, I may not know many social cues, but I think you need to stay calm, for your baby's sake and Penny's."

This stopped Leonard right in his tracks, causing him to stop and take deep breaths in and out. Sure enough, when he was able to gain a level head again, he found the bag underneath the kitchen counter, right where he had left it.

The rest of the afternoon had been a blur for Sheldon but from what he remembered (or chose to remember, he did have an eidetic memory after all), Penny had been in labor for a grueling six hours, without an epidural, as Leonard would tell him later.

After both the parents spent time with her, Sheldon and the rest of the gang were allowed to see little Olivia. She was the most precious thing he had ever laid eyes on, with stunning green eyes like her mother and a small tuft of dark brown hair on the top of her head like her father.

"_Our babies will be smart and beautiful."_

Thinking back on that statement, Sheldon was grateful it had worked out for Leonard and Penny. Seeing them take care of Olivia made him realize that maybe all of Leonard's anguish and eventual joy with the love of his life had not been for naught.

_Hmmm maybe me and Amy should procreate_? The thought went away as soon as he heard the screech of Olivia crying in the bathroom.

Maybe parenting was to be left to Leonard and Penny after all.

* * *

**A/N – There you have it! Olivia is my favorite name for a girl, so I saw it to be appropriate for Lenny's little girl :) Sorry if the ending sucked **** I wanted to keep it about Leonard and Penny the whole time, so I hope you guys like it! Reviews are always appreciated and I love hearing what you guys think!**

**~Katie **


End file.
